


falling for you was like skydiving

by destiny919



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, shiro loves you baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: Shiro has a problem. Actually, two problems, and one of them is that he can't talk to anyone about the first. When he tried telling Matt about it, his friend just laughed himself sick and told him to use protection.





	falling for you was like skydiving

**Author's Note:**

> title courtesy of [space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon)
> 
> i get really sappy when i'm writing instead of paying attention in class

Shiro has a problem. Actually, two problems, and one of them is that he can't talk to anyone about the first. When he tried telling Matt about it, his friend just laughed himself sick and told him to use protection. 

He'd been proud and eager when Iverson first asked him to mentor the new cadet. Keith Kogane, apparently, was the most talented pilot the Galaxy Garrison had ever seen- "He blew you right outta the water, Shirogane"- but he'd been struggling otherwise, adjusting to his academic classes and the paramilitary setting. 

And then Shiro, after having been daydreaming solely about mentoring a bright young mind, actually meets his new protegee. 

Keith is...  _ gorgeous.  _

At least half a foot shorter than Shiro, slender, with hair hanging in his face, the cadet drops his forbidding scowl and looks up at him with huge indigo eyes, and Shiro feels his heart stop. 

And then it picks up again in double time, and he's pretty sure it hasn't slowed down since. 

"Hey," he chokes out. "I'm Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro."  _ You can call me whatever you want while we're in bed, _ shrieks a terrible, evil voice in the back of his head. 

"Hi," Keith says in a raspy voice that immediately goes somewhere Shiro isn't proud of. "I guess you know who I am."

Shiro nods jerkily. "Keith Kogane, right? Fighter class pilot?" He's very proud of himself for not stuttering over any of that. 

"Yep." Keith quickly withdraws back into his initial sullen demeanor, and Shiro is simultaneously more enchanted than ever while also being desperate to see those eyes looking up at him, so wide and innocent, again. He considers the prospect of seeing Keith  _ smile,  _ and decides it would probably kill him outright. 

He has to make it happen. 

"So you're the guy who's gonna whip me into shape?" Keith drawls, sounding impressively disdainful. 

_ That is one of many things I would like to do to you, _ Shiro thinks involuntarily. He'd like to do anything, pretty much. Whatever Keith wants. 

"Sure," he says. "But I don't think think that's really what you need. All your test scores are great- your simulator record is off the charts- but adjusting to the Garrison is something anyone would benefit from having help with."

Keith scowls at him. Shiro wants to press his thumb against the crease between those dark eyebrows and smooth it out. "I'm pretty adaptable," he says. 

Shiro only shrugs. Man, he's really impressed with himself right now. "Then maybe you could just use a friend who knows his way around."

He's not going to give up, as much because of his increasing fascination as Iverson's orders- if not moreso- and Keith can apparently tell.

"Fine," he huffs. "Then show me around."

"Where have you been already?" Shiro knows his own favorite spots on the compound are rather off the beaten path, and it's already obvious that those are what will appeal to Keith. 

Keith shrugs. "Cadet dorms, simulators, mess hall, classrooms."

"So none of the cool places, then." Shiro grins at him. 

Grudgingly, Keith quirks a teeny tiny smirk back at him. 

 

.

 

That was almost a year ago. And here Shiro is now, laying on his bed, and Keith's head is resting on his chest. His whole body is relaxed and pressed to his side, while Shiro delicately strokes the curve of his spine with his fingertips. 

Keith sighs in his sleep and nuzzles closer. His nose is buried in Shiro's neck and his silky hair is tickling his chin. Shiro swallows. 

"Takashi," Keith mumbles, and his arm tightens over Shiro's waist.

"You awake, baby?" he whispers. Shiro still relishes every time he gets to lavish such sweet pet names on Keith. 

His baby grumbles a little bit. "Why did you let me fall asleep? I have that paper due."

"You're so sweet when you fall asleep in my arms, baby," Shiro croons. "How could I resist?"

He rolls his eyes. Shiro can't actually see it, but he knows. "I guess it's really my own fault. I should know my head on your chest is more potent than an entire bottle of Ambien." Shiro preens at that. He's Keith's irresistible favorite pillow and he couldn't be more pleased about that. 

Keith snuggles closer, laying his ear against Shiro's sternum. "I like listening to your heartbeat," he says softly. 

Oh. Oh. Shiro swallows and his arms tighten around Keith. "God, baby," he croaks. "I- I'm so-" He can't even articulate the love that's welled up inside him.

"Yeah," Keith says. Of course he knows. Keith always knows. "Me too."

Shiro buries his nose in Keith's hair and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. His hand that was previously stroking Keith's back over his tshirt now slips lower and then back up, under where his shirt has ridden up, exposing Keith's warm, smooth skin. He presses his palm flat over his ribs, and Keith shivers. God, Keith really is so small, really. Shiro could cover his entire back or encircle his waist with only his own two hands. 

A protective, possessive, needy feeling rises up in him, to never let anyone else hold Keith like this, touch him, feel the breath moving through his chest like it's their own. To never make Keith feel the slightest need to want that from anyone but Shiro. 

Shiro knows he'll never want it with anyone but Keith. 

"You're mine," he mumbles into his hair. "Mine and nobody else's?"

"Yeah, Takashi," Keith says quietly. "I'm yours."

"Forever." 

Keith shivers in his arms again. "For as long as you're mine, too."

Shiro's quiet for just a moment. "I think I always have been," he says finally. "Before we ever even met."

"But you dated two other people before me," Keith points out. 

He just laughs a little. "And neither of them stuck for very long, did they?" Before Keith his longest relationship was two and a half months, a fraction of what they've shared, and it had been a struggle to last that long. With Keith, every second has been effortless. They've had bumps and put work into getting over them, sure, but just being with Keith,  _ staying _ with him, has never been anything but easy. Shiro wants to do it forever, and he knows he can. 


End file.
